


The Hunt

by Intreker05



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Season 3, Clexa, Competition, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Post-307, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intreker05/pseuds/Intreker05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an afternoon hunt turns into a competition, Clarke ends up getting more than she bargained for. </p>
<p>A post-307 fluffy, smutty one-shot where Lexa survived the assassination attempt on Clarke's life and things have changed in Polis since that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a post-307 fic where Lexa doesn't get killed, Clarke stays in Polis, and when they finally get some time alone, this is what happens. Everything up to 307 until Titus shot Lexa remains the same in this story and I tried to include backstory when I diverted from the TV version of the narrative to my version.

The Hunt

Lexa knelt in the clearing, soft moss under her knee. She saw the tracks in the dirt disappearing into the forest once more. Clarke stood nearby, noticing another set of tracks where the deer split, choosing different paths to the nearby stream. Lexa stood and Clarke pointed out the second tracks. Lexa was momentarily surprised. She’d been so distracted by the tracks she had seen that she didn’t notice the deer had split. She scolded herself harshly in her own head.

Lexa had been nothing but distracted recently. She paused for a moment and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of cool forest air, tasting the sharp tang of pine needles, hearing the throaty warble of birds up in the trees, feeling the wet mist on her skin. She’d been locked inside Polis for the past three weeks without any relief from diplomacy and politics. First, there had been the assassination attempt, which Titus had paid for with his life. Her Fleimkepa had spent his life teaching her how to push aside fear and weakness, and in the end he had succumbed to his own fear and weakness. She might have been able to spare his life if not for the stray shot that grazed her arm as she had stepped through the door.

There had been a trial, swift, and justice had been carried out by Lexa’s own hand. He had been her mentor, her teacher, sometimes even her friend, but he allowed his emotions to cloud his judgment just as much as he accused Lexa of. With Titus gone, and a new Fleimkepa chosen, granting sanctuary to Skaikru who escaped from Pike’s rule had been easier. With Octavia and Lincoln’s help, they had been able to help quite a few of them escape while the blockade remained in place. Now, those left supported Pike and while there would be blood, no innocent people would die. There would be a battle, but it would be one of desperation and not an act of war. 

A gentle touch on her shoulder pulled Lexa from her own head and she turned to see Clarke watching her, worry on her face. The young woman had looked worried quite often the past few weeks, though some of that had lessened once the physician in Polis had allowed her to tend to Lexa’s wound and she had seen that it was healing nicely. But some of her friends, some of those she had been sent to the ground with, had chosen to fight by Pike’s side. Despite their choice, Clarke worried about them.

Lexa had spent long nights with Clarke, trying to counsel her new Fleimkepa on the life and culture of the grounder clans, their history, their traditions. Lexa had met some resistance with the appointment but she had ended it quickly and she knew that soon, once Clarke became more comfortable in her new position, they would be unstoppable. She had trusted Titus, but his loyalty was to the idea of what it meant to be Heda. Clarke’s loyalty was to Lexa, as Lexa’s was to her. 

Lexa trapped Clarke’s hand against her arm with her own hand and smiled at her, reassuringly. The expression still felt unfamiliar, the easy smile that bowed her lips when they were alone together, the grin when Clarke said something funny, even a laugh on occasion when Clarke was able to catch her off guard. Clarke was a cooling breeze on a hot day, a sanctuary from the harsh reality of surviving on the ground. Even with the pressure of recent events weighing on both of them, their time together in Polis had been more incredible than Lexa had expected when she’d made the offer for Clarke to stay. It had been long, passionate kisses in hidden corners, whispered conversations even when no one was around because the words felt better in hushed tones, gentle touches and then rougher ones. And always that look that Clarke gave her that made Lexa feel like the only person in the world, when their eyes met across a crowded room or in the middle of a heated exchange and Lexa felt the world wash away. 

“I’m alright,” she assured Clarke, quietly in case the deer hadn’t gone far. 

Clarke nodded, still looking worried. Lexa wished there was something she could do to reassure the other woman. Instead, she turned back to the tracks. 

“We have two deer, going in two different directions,” she paused. “First one back to the camp site with a kill is the winner.”

“What does the winner get?” Clarke asked, worry forgotten under the excitement of the competition. 

It had been a while since the matter of being a winner or loser hadn’t been a deadly choice or situation and it was appealing to play such a silly game for the first time in a long time. 

“Whatever she wants,” Lexa leaned close to her, whispering the words so that Clarke could feel them against her lips.

Clarke had never thought that the commander might be very good at flirting, but she was incredible at it, even if she didn’t mean to be. Clarke smiled and nodded. 

“You take your tracks, I’ll take mine, and I’ll have supper ready by the time you get to camp.”

There was a dangerous glint in Lexa’s eyes as she smiled at Clarke. “I hope that you are ready to lose, Clarke.”

And then she was gone, disappearing into the woods, stalking silently after her prey. 

Clarke took a deep breath and pushed everything else out of her mind. Lexa had been teaching her to stay focused on the present moment and work on the problem at hand. Outcomes were decided by actions now, and worrying about what might happen did nothing to change that. It had been a long time since Clarke had been Wanheda, stalking animals in the woods, trading them for food and supplies. With some of the recent events that had happened, both in and outside of Polis, Clarke had felt like she was slowly losing herself. Now, as she crept out of the clearing, she felt whole. 

\----------------

Lexa followed the path that the deer had left almost all the way to the stream. She saw a broken twig where it had passed near a branch and a patch of fur on the side of a tree where it had stopped to rub its neck. Lexa was invigorated by the thrill of the hunt, the competition, her desire to win. She had been playing politician for so long, listening to advisors and spending hours in counsels and attending to problems both inside Polis and within some of the other clans. She missed being a warrior. It’s what she had been born for. Even now, tracking a deer through the forest, she felt more alive than she had since she’d fought Roan. 

Lexa stopped when she heard a crashing noise in the forest. She’d been tracking with Clarke long enough to know that the other woman wouldn’t be making that noise and sure enough, when she peered around the mossy trunk of a large tree, she saw the deer pulling leave off a fallen branch. Lexa slowly unsheathed her knife and felt the weight of the blade in her hand. She’d need to get closer before she tried to attack or she would scare the deer and it would run and be much more difficult to find.

\-----------------  
Clarke found the deer at the steam. She was perched above it on a small rocky overhang. She crouched low to the ground, hoping that it wouldn’t look up and see her shape. She was in a difficult position. She wanted to drop down on it, having used similar techniques with other animals in the past, but the rocky ground of the stream bed was uneven and slick and could make for a dangerous fall if she didn’t land just right. She had a knife in her boot, which she pulled out slowly, and considered her options. Trying to get around the deer from behind would make too much noise. The descent to the stream was too steep and rocky, even for the most experienced hunter. 

Instead, she crouched at the edge of the overhang, quickly choosing the best place to land, and jumped. 

\----------

Lexa hefted the body of the deer onto her shoulders and stood. She was proud of her kill. The knife had slid into warm flesh easily once she’d gotten closer and it had been an honorable kill. She’d dressed it quickly in the field, the way she had been taught as a child. Glancing up at the sun, she got her bearings. Even knowing the woods surrounding Polis like the back of her hand, she didn’t get out here enough anymore to feel as comfortable as she once had with finding her way without the sun as her guide. In her head, Lexa promised to remedy that situation and get to the woods as often as possible. 

She quickly made her way through the woods, not caring about the noise she made, though it was probably still less than most people. Their camp had been placed in a small clearing several miles off the main road to Polis. It was isolated enough that they would have complete privacy but close enough that Lexa could hear the horns of Polis in case they were needed. The tent had been placed by her attendants the night before, smaller than her war tent it only held a bed, a small table, and two chairs. There was a barrel nearby with clean water and Lexa had piled wood at the side of the tent for their fire earlier in the day when they had arrived. Lexa stepped into the clearing, deer on her shoulders, and looked for Clarke.

\-----------

Clarke swore to herself as she walked into the clearing. She’d started to smell the fire on the air as she’d gotten closer and she knew she had lost. Lexa sat in a chair, feet kicked up on the table with her boots still on, a book open and propped on her thighs. The deer she had caught had been cleaned and skinned and was roasting on the spit over the fire, it’s meat still pink and raw. At least she hadn’t been too far behind, Clarke thought. Lexa shut the book as Clarke walked up, dropping her deer at the side of camp, where it would be retrieved by another attendant before nightfall and before it could draw any animals to their camp sight. 

It was still strange to Clarke to be in a position where she had attendants and handmaidens and people to assist her with things. She had been used to doing things on her own, fighting to barely survive, taking care of herself and everyone around her. While she was still trying to do that last part, for the first time in a while, she had people taking care of her. 

“What took you so long, Clarke?” Lexa asked, and the way she said her name sent a familiar shiver through Clarke. 

Clarke just smirked at her. “I’m just not as good as you are,” she admitted. 

Lexa smiled softly, a gentle curve to her lips. “Not yet, Clarke. Give it time.”

Clarke was still getting familiar with a different side of Lexa, a softer, more personal side. There was Heda Lexa, the woman who united the thirteen clans, who fought beside her warriors on the battlefield, who men and women would die for, and who could silence a room with a single glare. And then there was Lexa, the woman, who cared deeply for Clarke, who had been a daughter and had been loved and who loved, who was gentle and kind and reassuring. If she was honest with herself, Clarke enjoyed both versions of her. 

Lexa leaned back in her chair, folding both hands over the closed book in her lap. “However, I learned as a child that all losses have consequences. What will yours be?”

“Whatever you chose, Heda,” Clark said, trying not to smile. 

This evening was already a promising one.

“Kneel, Clarke.”

Clarke looked at her, surprise on her face. Lexa had not asked for a show of submission since Skaikru had become the thirteenth clan, and then she had knelt before her at the ceremony that had named her Fleimkepa. Now, Lexa had an edge to her voice and the smile was gone.

“But I—“ Clarke started. 

Lexa stood quickly, the book dropping to the ground with a thud. “The terms of our competition were clear. The winner gets whatever she wants. If you were not willing to meet these terms, you should not have agreed to the hunt. Your commander is telling you to kneel. Now kneel, Fleimkepa.”

Clarke knelt quickly, bowing her head so that she was staring at the ground a few inches in front of her boots. She felt a quivering, nervous energy in her chest and she wasn’t certain if it was excitement or fear. Perhaps both.

She heard the gentle crunch of grass under Lexa’s boots as the woman walked towards her and soon black leather toes came to a stop inches in front of her. 

“Look at me, Clarke,” Lexa’s voice was strong.

Clarke’s eyes took in every inch of her commander as they rose to look Lexa in the eye. Clarke found herself getting lost in forest green pools that she wanted to live in forever.

“The consequence of a loss must not be so harsh that it breaks your spirit, but enough that you always remember the humiliation of defeat.”

Lexa picked up her foot, pressed it against Clarke’s shoulder, and gently pushed her backwards into the grass. Before Clarke could process what had happened, Lexa was on top of her, straddling her hips and pressing her into the ground. Clarke could only blink, mouth open wide. Lexa put a hand around her throat, pressing her back into the dirt.

“I can’t allow this to go unaddressed despite your position as Fleimkepa,” Lexa growled, her lips close to Clarke’s ear.

Suddenly, she let go of Clarke and stood up. 

“Mafta ai op,” Lexa called, walking over to the tent. 

Clarke scrambled up from where she was lying on the ground and followed. Lexa sat in the chair that she had recently vacated, placing her retrieved book on the table. She looked at Clarke and gestured towards the ground with her head. Clarke got the hint and she knelt once more. Lexa kicked one foot at her. 

“Take off my boots,” she demanded. 

Clarke was surprised but she crawled forward enough to loosen the buckles and slide the boots off Lexa’s feet. She did so slowly, partially expecting to receive another push into the grass, but the commander just watched her with a flat expression on her face. When Clarke was finished removing the boots, she sat back on her heels, patiently waiting for her next order. 

Instead, Clarke heard Lexa stand. She tensed, waiting for another push, another hand around her neck that made her stomach flip and sent a tingle between her legs in a way that surprised her. Instead, she heard the metallic slide of a zipper, the rustle of cloth, and Lexa tossed her discarded pants in the grass next to where Clarke was sitting. It took every ounce of control that Clarke possessed not to look up. There was more rustling, more zippers, buckles, tugs of fabric, then silence. 

“Look at me, Fleimkepa,” Lexa ordered. 

Clarke raised her eyes slowly and it was everything she could do not to fall forward into the dirt. Her commander was sitting in the chair, legs crossed. Clarke’s eyes gazed upon bare feet and legs, up to the small patch of curly, dark hair between her legs, a flat and delicately muscled stomach, beautiful round breasts, muscular arms and shoulders, a graceful, long neck, and finally, those green eyes that glowed with an inner light and took Clarke’s breath away every time she saw them. Clarke swallowed hard.

Lexa’s mouth twitched at the corner as she tried not to smile at Clarke’s expression. It was part surprise, part hunger and desire, part adoration. It made Lexa feel warm in a way that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Normally, Lexa was not the forward one in their sexual relationship. They had spent many nights together since that first moment when Lexa thought she was going to lose Clarke, possibly forever. It had taken Lexa time to let down her walls, to get used to the idea that she could be herself around Clarke, but she was not as experienced as the other woman and still tended to be uncomfortable in intimate moments. Until now. She’d made a promise with herself, before they’d left Polis, that tonight she would be in control.

From the look on Clarke’s face, it was definitely going to pay off. 

Lexa uncrossed her legs, spreading them wide so that Clarke could see her better. She was already wet, just the thought of the other woman made it happen, and her folds were shiny with her own juices. Clarke licked her lips and Lexa was unable to keep the smiled off her face. 

“Come service your commander, Fleimkepa,” Lexa said, sliding down slightly in her seat to allow the other woman better access. 

Clarke didn’t have to wait to be asked twice. She almost lunged towards Lexa, burying her face in her lover, inhaling deeply the musky scent of her. Lexa leaned back in her chair and tangled her hand in Clarke’s hair, guiding her head where she wanted her. Lexa didn’t want teasing or kissing or for Clarke to take her time. She wanted to come, hard and fast.

Lexa pulled Clarke’s head in even deeper and stifled a gasp as Clarke’s nose grazed her already swollen and sensitive clit. Clarke’s tongue quickly got to work, tasting the sweet juices that already coated her and Clarke felt herself start to get wet. She wanted to shove a hand down her own pants, to touch herself, rub her own clit until she came, but she also knew that that wasn’t what her commander wanted, and she was nothing if not a good Fleimkepa. At least for her Heda. 

Clarke started by teasing her clit, gently at first with the tip of her tongue and then harder, faster, until Lexa, with all her control, was squirming under her touch. Clarke moved deeper into her folds in long strokes up and down and finally, as Lexa’s breath changed to short gasps as she got closer to the edge, Clarke plunged her tongue into her, fucking her as hard as she could with it. Lexa came, grasping Clarke’s head with both hands and pulling her against her as her body shook. Waves of pleasure rocked her and Lexa let out a low groan. 

Clarke smiled to herself as she brought her down with long, slow licks and kisses. Her goal was to make the other woman scream, to lose all ambition and all control. Maybe, since they were away from Polis, tonight would be the night. Clarke wiped off her mouth and chin with her hand, licking Lexa’s sweet taste off her lips. She waited while Lexa recovered and finally, Lexa stood, her breathing slowly returning to normal. 

“Take off your clothes and come join me in bed.”

Clarke quickly undressed, leaving her clothing in the same pile as Lexa’s. She climbed into the large bed with Lexa, burrowing under the furs and feeling the warmth of the other woman beside her to escape the cool chill of the evening as the sun quickly disappeared behind the trees. It would be night soon, but Clarke had already memorized every inch of her lover’s body. She knew every strong cord of muscle, every scar, every soft spot, even the places that made Lexa gasp. Lexa turned towards her, wrapping an arm around Clarke and pulling her in for a hard kiss. 

Clarke kissed her back, pressing herself against Lexa, their bodies warm against each other. Lexa’s hands grasped at Clarke, fingers digging into her back, holding her tightly. Clarke noticed that the other woman always held onto her when they made love and she wondered if perhaps Lexa was still afraid that she was going to leave or disappear and she wasn’t willing to let her go. Clarke pulled her lips away from Lexa and started kissing her neck, down to her shoulder blades, to her chest. She was rewarded with soft moans and a tighter grip as Lexa pushed her head back into the pillow and closed her eyes as she allowed pleasure to wash over her. 

Clarke took one nipple in her mouth, gently at first, then sucking harder, flicking it with her tongue. She grabbed Lexa’s other breast and squeezed it gently, rubbing her palm lightly across the nipple, making Lexa’s hips buck off the bed in pleasure. Clarke switched sides, pressing herself against Lexa’s thigh and grinding hard against it. She could feel her own slick wetness rubbing against her. She quickly took Lexa’s other nipple in her mouth, biting it gently, enjoying the soft sounds of pleasure coming from Lexa’s mouth.

Clarke looked up and was rewarded with an image of the other woman, head thrown back, one arm holding onto the headboard of the bed. Clarke grinned and started kissing her way down Lexa’s stomach, ready to resume her previous activity. She was surprised when she felt a hand under her chin, pulling her back up. Clarke looked at Lexa with confusion plain on her face. 

“Had op,” she said, softly. “You completed the terms of our agreement. It is my turn.”

Lexa pushed Clarke onto her back, kissing her gently, then harder. Clarke wrapped her hand around the back of Lexa’s head and pulled her in tightly. Lexa’s tongue darted between Clarke’s lips, tasting her, running across her teeth, moaning into her mouth. Clarke moaned in return, always a little louder, a little more unreserved than her commander. It made Lexa smile against the other woman’s lips. 

Lexa’s free hand trailed across Clarke’s body. It explored both breasts, pausing at each nipple to gently flick and squeeze and pull, eliciting the most wonderful sounds of pleasure as she did so, then trailing down further. Clarke gasped as Lexa’s palm slid across her stomach, down her thigh. She dug her fingernails into Clarke’s leg and raked them up to her hip, leaving fiery trails of pain and pleasure in their wake. Lexa slid her hand between Clarke’s legs, rubbing her clit with the tips of her fingers, teasing her folds, trailing kissing down her neck and across her chest as she worked. 

Clarke’s breath became more ragged and Lexa’s fingers were covered in Clarke’s wetness. Lexa smiled into her neck where her tongue was trailing the small cord of muscle that rested there. Lexa slipped one finger in as her teeth nipped into the soft flesh and hard muscle and Clarke groaned and dug her fingernails into Lexa’s shoulder. 

“Fuck,” Clarke growled, feeling Lexa’s long finger inside her. 

The woman quickly added a second finger and began fucking Clarke with long, even strokes, making the woman beneath her writhe in pleasure. 

“Make me come, Lexa,” Clarke pleaded, digging her nails even harder into Lexa’s shoulder, making the other woman gasp. 

“Wait, hodnes,” Lexa kept up her steady pace, bringing the other woman closer to the edge with every stroke but not letting her get there.

“Ai don hod op feva,” Clarke growled, gripping the headboard of the bed with one hand. 

Lexa chuckled, a sound deep in her throat that almost sent Clarke crashing over. “You think so.”

Clarke nodded, not even certain if the other woman was looking at her or not because her eyes were closed and her mouth was pleading into the darkness that had fallen around them without either of them even noticing. Lexa continued her pace for a few more strokes, then angled her thumb so that she could stroke Clarke’s clit, gently at first and then with more force. Soon, she was on her knees on the bed, straddling Clarke’s thigh and rubbing her own, wet center against the other woman’s leg. The gentle strokes became deep thrusts and with each one, Clarke groaned a little louder until her groans turned into moans and then yells. 

“Fuck, Lexa,” Clarke yelled. “Faster.”

Lexa obliged, pumping her arm faster, grinding against Clarke with enough force that she was quickly getting to the edge as well. Clarke looked up, saw her lover straddling her, felt the wetness drenching her thigh. Clarke slid her hand across her thigh quickly, sliding two fingers easily into Lexa as the other woman paused to allow her access. Lexa leaned forward, using her arm against the bed for balance as she kissed Clarke hard on the lips, feeling the other woman’s fingers inside her, feeling the tight, slick heat of Clarke around her own fingers. 

“I’m not going to last long,” Clarke admitted as Lexa continued to finger her. 

Lexa slowed momentarily, allowing her own pleasure and arousal to match the woman beneath her. 

“Neither am I,” Lexa agreed.

“Come with me,” Clarke begged, curling her fingers just right so that Lexa groaned deep in her ear and sent a fresh wave of wetness onto Clarke’s palm as she got closer. 

Lexa panted, leaning close to Clarke’s ear. “Tell me when,” she said. 

It only took a few more deep, quick thrusts of Lexa’s fingers and Clarke dug her fingers into Lexa’s thigh and rubbed her clit with her free thumb. 

“Now,” Clarke yelled. “Fucking come, Lexa.”

The yell, combined with the tightening of Clarke around her fingers and the other woman’s fingering and rubbing and Lexa came. She looked up at the dark ceiling of the tent, arching her back, and let out a long, low groan, waves of pleasure rippling through her body. Clarke’s body tensed and shuttered beneath her as she yelled and moaned into the darkness. Finally spent, Lexa lowered her body next to Clarke’s in the bed, pushing the furs off her, unable to accept their heat right now. 

Clarke grinned and giggled quietly.

“What?” Lexa asked, turning to face the woman. 

“I knew I’d turn you into a screamer,” Clarke said, kissing her gently on the chin. 

“That was not a scream,” Lexa protested. 

Clarke laughed again, this time a full, deep laugh that made the other woman smile. It had been a while since she’d seen Clarke this relaxed, this at ease with the world and with herself. It was a sight she would gladly get used to. 

“Whatever you say, Heda. I guess I’ll just have to get better then.”

Lexa stifled the end of her sentence with a hard kiss, pressing her body against Clarke’s, the sweat and come on both of them making their touch slick. There was something almost animal about it and Lexa was almost unable to control herself, wanting to dive between Clarke’s legs and clean up the mess she had made until she was ready to come again in her mouth. But she restrained herself and pulled away a few seconds later. 

“You are incredible, Clarke. The past few weeks have been the most amazing of my life and I want nothing more than to continue to have you by my side for the rest of my days.”

Clarke blinked into the darkness, a strange expression on her face, and Lexa was surprised to see tears in the other woman’s eyes. She quickly kissed them away as they rolled onto her cheeks and down towards the pillow.

“What is wrong, Clarke?” Lexa asked. 

“I think this is the first time you’ve ever talked about living instead of dying, like you might actually grow old.”

“I want to grow old, especially if you are by my side. Ai hod yu in, Clarke kom Skaikru.”

“I love you too, Lexa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story. It was harder to write than I expected. I guess I'm not totally over 307 yet, but I wanted to give the characters a little alternate history of what could have happened if the series wasn't stuck with a shitty showrunner. I plan on writing more Clarke/Lexa fics in the future.   
> Some translations:  
> Mafta ai op - Follow me.  
> Had op - Wait.  
> hodnes - Love (noun)  
> Ai don hod op feva - I've waited long enough.  
> Ai hod yu in - I love you.


End file.
